Gohan, HP,AJonte and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Dbzkiller3
Summary: Young Gohan, 12 Years old, 2 weeks after the Cell Games gets a letter saying he's been accepted in Hogwarts. What friends will he make? What new enemies will he find? Will he finally find the thing known as Love? Find out NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set 2 weeks after the Cell Games where everyone learns Chi-Chi is Pregnant , how'll Gohan handle this when his life change's... forever? Find out now on Gohan, HP, AJonte, and the Sorcerer's Stone!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or DBZ this is FANFiCTION DO I REALLY NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS?**

* * *

"Gohan come downstairs" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Alright mom". said Gohan who quickly ran downstairs. "What is it"? Gohan asked. "You've gotten a letter saying you've been accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft And Wizardry".

"Oh my baby going to a magical school this is like a dream come true". "But mom who'll help with the baby". Gohan asked. "Oh I'm sure I can get Bulma to help, you just go get me some GRANDCHILDREN at that school okay honey?

ChiChi said with pure delight. "M-m-oomm", Gohan said with his cheeks red as fire."Oh I'm just kidding anyway they'll be sending someone to pick you up in a while so get packed". ChiChi said. "Okay mom"! Gohan said.

A few hours later... "KNOCK KNOCK"! Their door was being knocked. (Obviously) "Oh that must be them Gohan get the door". ChiChi said with more happiness.

I got it mom. Gohan said as he rushed and opened the door revealing a large bearded man who seemed roughly 7 or 8 feet tall!

"Ellio names Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of keys and other things at Hogwarts". " I trust you're Son Gohan? "Yes sir". Gohan bowed respectfully. " No need for any of that, well I'll be taking your son now ". "Bye Gohan remember Granchildren"! Momm. Gohan groaned.

"What was that all about"? Hagrid asked. Nothing she just want's Granchildren some day". Gohan exclaimed. "Oh well come on then we have to get your stuff"

( One long supply getting later). "Alright now I all need is a wand". Gohan said as he went into Oliveanders Wand Shop. "Welcome... Oh my goodness your Son Gohan"! Oliveander exclaimed. "How'd you know my name? Gohan asked".

"Your father was for what he did to King Piccolo and the saiyans". There were wizard cameras everywhere that day". "Uh-oh' Gohan thought to himself. "What happened at the Cell Games" Gohan asked hoping he wouldn't get all that attention. "Hercule Satan defeated Cell and saved the world"!

Oliveander exclaimed. "Whew" Gohan mentally sighed to himself. "Anyway I have a wand that'll fit you perfectly it has your fathers Super Saiyan hair when he fought at the Cell Games" "Good so he isn't completely oblivious to this" Gohan thought. "Alright I'll take it thank you". Gohan said. "Your welcome" Oliveander said. Gohan walked out the store to see Hagrid walking with two boys about his age talking, they noticed him.

Gohan come over here introduce yourselves. "My names Harry Potter". "My names Son Gohan what's your's". as he looked to the other boy who had dark but light skin who looked as he had some muscle. "My names AJonte Ross". (The name may be used in other fanfictions.) AJonte looked as though he was blushing, why would he be blushing?

"Alright now I'll take you boys to the station now". (Later as they were looking for Platform 9/3 Quarters) "Look over there". The 3 boys looked to see a family of redheads run into a wall and... go into it? "Excuse me Ma'am how do we get onto the platform? AJonte asked. "Oh just run into the wall my son Ron's starting his 1st year as well.

(They proceeded to get on the train and I'll skip to where they get to Hogwarts). "Follow me students" Prof. Mcgonagoll said.(I don't know how to spell her Fucking name) If you disobey any rules you'll lose points, you do great things you earn points. the professor said.

(I'll be referring to her as "the professor" till I learn how to spell her name) The professor left into the main hall leaving the 1st years behind.

"Well,well,well, looks like Harry Potter and Son Gohan have come to Hogwarts". "Whisper,whisper,whisper". "Look at that, looks like they've befriended a Weasly and... who're you"? "AJonte Ross if it'll shut you up blondie".

He said as he crossed his arms. "Do you know who you're talking to mudblood, I am Draco Malfoy! Draco exclaimed. "No your an idiot who's in need of a tan". AJonte said as he smirked.

"This guys guts might rival that of my dads and Vegeta". Gohan thought. Then Draco stuck his hand out, "Don't worry, you don't need to associate with this trash"

Draco said. "What about the trash on your face"? AJonte said causing laughter among the students. "Sorry but me and Harry'll stand by our friends so tough" As Gohan said this he noticed a small blush on AJontes cheeks.

"Alright students come on in". (We'll skip to the housing and I'll end it). Harry Potter! The name was called and Harry went to the Sorting Hat. "Hmmm,.. GRYFINNDOR"!

Son Gohan! Gohan went to the hat. "Hmmm... The bravery and strength for gryfinndor,brains for Ravenclaw,Loyalty for Hufflepuff,Cunning for Slytherin, Hmmm... GRYFINNDOR"!

AJonte Ross! AJonte went and sat down. "Hmm... Even better then the Son boy, hmmm... GRYFINNDOR"! (You know the rest anyway lets see the wizards sleep)

Everyone in GRYFINNDOR was sleep except 2 boys on different sides of the Forbidden Forest training, Son Gohan and... AJonte Ross!

Both were training furiously as if their lives were on the they head back to their house they bump into each other on the back with their shirts off...

(Yeah this is going in the YAOI direction but don't worry none of that stuff right now.) "O-oh hey G-gohan what're you doing here? AJonte asked. Well what're you doing here? Gohan countered. Then at the exact same time they said " I WAS TRAINiNG"!

Then both looked at each other and started laughing then AJonte blushed a little seeing Gohans muscles reflect the moonlight

"Umm... anyway we should go back inside i'll fly us there" AJonte said. Wait you can fly too? Gohan asked. "Hey that's something we have in common, race you there? AJonte said. Sure lets go. Gohan said. "3...2...1.. GO!

Both boys flew up towards the Gryfinndor common room and surprisingly even with Gohan going at full speed and AJonte saying he was holding back AJonte won!

Wow... That... Was...Awesome. Gohan said as he panted, then both boys walked to their beds which was weird since there was two of them but there was only one bed.

"It's okay you get the bed, i get the floor". AJonte said. "No I'd feel bad leaving you nothing to sleep on". "Alright then... i guess we'll... "gulp... share the bed"? AJonte said.

Alright. Gohan said. Both boys climbed into bed and while Gohan went to sleep quick AJonte stayed up. "Son Gohan, I make this Unbreakable Promise... to have you fall in love with me AJonte said. Then both boys fell into peaceful sleep.

**AJonte has made an Unbreakable Promise to get Gohan to fall in love with him by the time their seventh year is up! Can he do it or will he die trying? Find out next time on Gohan, HP, and AJonte in the Sorcerer's Stone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I have to change the rating to M. No Lemon just dream maustrabating.**

* * *

AJonte found himself crouching in bushes next to a river. "Oh boy I remember doing this a while back" He said as he was often fond of this memory.

"Now to wait." Ajonte said as he waited for 5 seconds when Gohan walked out of the woods and stood over the river. "This is the place to take a bath and just relax." Gohan said as he started taking his clothes off and jumped in.

"And now to jack off." AJonte said as he pulled his pants off and started to stroke his dick till it got hard. As soon as he looked up he noticed that Gohan was stroking his dick too. "Huh i don't remember him doing that,must be those kind of dreams."

AJonte said as he continued jacking his dick thinking about Gohan sucking it. He also noticed Gohan was still jacking off with moans that got louder with each stroke. "I-i think im gonna cum soon". Ajonte said as he stroked even harder.

After what seemed forever AJonte and Gohan reached their release at the same time. "Oh don't I feel better". Ajonte said Then a bright light overtook him and he found himself in a dark room on a very uncomfortable bed.

"Cool my old room, wonder if dads still here, HEY DAD WHERE ARE YOU! AJonte yelled as he got up from bed. "In the gravity room". A very deep and evil sounding voice rung out.

"Okay I'm coming". AJonte said as he ran into a few rooms and entered one where he found a man with a necklace and bracelets with red pants,and gold boots. (SURPRISE!) "Hey dad". Ajonte said "Hey son, nice to see you up". The man said.

As soon as he said that AJonte was shocked to see his father blasted in the chest and fall down. "NO,FATHER! AJonte yelled as he flew towards a man wearing an orange gi with blue boots and blonde hair. "Sorry kid, but Broly needed to die again." The man said as he disappeared and AJonte was enveloped in a strange light.

Hey,Ajonte,wake up, we're gonna be late." A voice rang out.

"NO"! AJonte yelled as he sat up in a sweat. "Whoa! You had a nightmare buddy? Gohan asked. "Yeah...yeah I'm okay, let's just go to class." AJonte said as he put his Gryfinndor robe on.

**Wait Broly is AJontes father? Or was that just a dream? Is he a spy or just out for revenge? None of these questions will be answered next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What was your nightmare about?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking about someone." AJonte said.

"Who was it?"

"The man that killed my dad 3 weeks ago."

"Oh i'm sorry,I didn't know." Gohan said.

"3 weeks ago._..why does that sound familiar?" Gohan thought to hitself_

"It's okay don't worry about it. I have dreams like that all the time."

Just then AJonte looked behind him and saw Harry,Ron,Hermione and some girl that looked familiar to him walking together.

_Harry Potter...S Class...Hermione Granger...A Class...Ron Weasley...C Class...Videl Satan...B Class._

"_Perfect,they should be useful...for a while anyway." AJonte thought to himself."_

_"Hey AJonte,why do you have a gun?" Gohan asked looking at AJonte's pocket.__  
_

_"It was...a keepsake of my dad. Hey let's go ask those guys what class we have right now."_

_AJonte and Gohan walked up to the group._

_"Hello what is it,we're in a hurry to get to class." The girl said._

_"Sorry to bother you but you mind telling us which class we have?" Gohan asked._

_"Right now we're going to quiddtch practice,care to join us?" Harry said._

_"Sure we'd love the company." AJonte said._

_"So what're your names?" Ron asked._

_"My names AJonte and this here's Gohan."_

_"My names Ron,this is Harry,Hermione,and VIDEL SATAN DAUGHTER OF THE WORLD CHAMPION,HERCULE SATAN!" Ron yelled so loud AJonte and Gohan covered their ears._

"Hercule Satan found...F Class...Weak in Physical and Magic compared to the others."AJonte thought to himself.

"Do you have to yell we're right here." Videl said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh sorry,wait I remember you 2,you both ate almost all the food off the entire table!" Ron said

"Oops sorry about that,it was a light meal anyway." AJonte said.

Skip ahead to Neville flying.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OFF THIS THING!" Neville screamed while flying uncontrollably.

"_This should boost my popularity with Gryfinndor,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff,but not Slytherin."AJonte thought to himself._

_Ajonte flew with his broom a few inches away where he knew Neville would crash._

_He pointed his finger where Neville would fall._

_"SOMEONE HELP!" Neville said as he fell towards the ground._

_Suddenly Neville felt as light as air and couldn't move,he also felt something in his chest as well._

_Neville looked down and saw AJonte pointing his finger at him._

_AJonte lowered his finger slowly so Neville wouldn't get hurt._

_When Neville landed AJonte moved his finger back and a ball of light came out of Neville's chest and into AJonte's finger._

"_I-Impossible! I thought that was Frieza's move! How does he know how to that?!" Gohan thought to himself._

_AJonte turned around and told Madam Hooch to take Neville to the nurse's office._

_Just then Draco grabbed Neville's remembral and flew off with it._

_"Hey give that back!" Gohan yelled as he flew after Draco on his broom while AJonte flew after threw the remembral at a window when Gohan caught it._

_Unfortunately,Professor Mcgonagall (I finally learned how to spell her name) saw Gohan and AJonte in the window,then she went out to the field and gave both boys detention. _

_"Strange,she was supposed to give one of us a spot on the Quiddtch team,things are different than last time." AJonte thought to himself._

_"Hey Gohan what year is it?" AJonte asked as he and Gohan were sitting in detention writing "Why I shouldn't disobey school rules." 50 times._

_"I think it's the year 767,August 10,why? _

_"No particular reason." _

_"I have to sneak out tonight if I'm gonna do it. Even if they come they won't be as dangerous as they'll be if they're prepared." AJonte thought to himself._

_Ajonte got out of his seat and looked around to see if any teachers were around to stop him._

_"Um Ajonte what're you doing?" Gohan asked when he saw AJonte get out of his seat._

_AJonte ran pass Gohan without saying anything and quickly flew out the window. He turned his head while flying and said "I'm ditching." _

_"Wait I'm coming too." Gohan said. He didn't like detention as much as the next person._

_"Then keep up." AJonte made a burst of speed and flew so fast Gohan couldn't even see him anymore._

_"What power! I didnt know anyone could move that fast!" Gohan said to himself._

* * *

_Meanwhile in Other World,Goku and King Kai were living in the Grand Kai's mansion until they found somewhere to live._

_Goku was stuffing his mouth full of food as any Saiyan would._

_"Goku do you ever get full,you've eaten almost everything here!" King Kai said._

_"hfifififuofu." Translation ("Sorry King Kai.") _

_Just then,Goku dropped his food on the ground and looked like he was in utter shock._

_King Kai looked surprised as well._

_"K-King Kai do you feel that power!?" Goku said standing._

_Grand Kai ran down the stairs with sweat on his face. _

_"I'm not the only one feeling that,am i?"_

* * *

_In Capsule Corp..._

_Vegeta was training in the gravity room as he always does and stopped when he felt an enormous power coming in his direction._

_"WHO OR WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Vegeta yelled as he ran out the gravity room._

_Bulma was holding Trunks when she heard Vegeta yell and footsteps were coming in fast._

_"I'm not fixing the gravity room if that's what you're here for."_

_"Woman get your parents and get out of here NOW!"_

_Trunks started to cry._

_"Look what you did! And why should I!? Bulma yelled back_

_"Because Cell might be back and he's coming here!" Vegeta yelled._

_Bulma looked shocked and knew Vegeta wasn't playing._

_"Alright just...be safe." Bulma got up and went to go get her parents._

_Vegeta was ready but he knew if this was Cell or anyone like him he wouldn't survive..._

* * *

_And that's the end of Chapter 3! I think you guys know who it is but you probably don't know what happened with the power increase._

_These are the power levels i've put for everyone._

_Gohan-10,321,532,965_

_Vegeta-7,890,765,500_

_Piccolo-5,340,320,700_

_Krillen-2,132,410,005_

_Tien-3,200,842,020_

_Yamcha-1,950,360,200_

_Goku-8,770,600,900_

_Ajonte-?_


End file.
